


Pająk w śnieżnej zamieci

by Anya (AnyaMurdoch)



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pretending to Be Gay, Victorian Canada, zakazane paringi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/Anya
Summary: Ficzek napisany dawno, dawno temu w odległej galaktyce, gdy po ziemi chodziły dinozaury, a ja byłam młoda i głupia (teraz tylko jestem głupia xD ) czyli jakieś 5 lat temu. Powstał on na fali uwielbienia do serialu Detektyw Murdoch oraz książek autorstwa Maureen Jennings, na  podstawie, których powstał ów serial.Główną parą jest Murdoch i Crabtree, mimo iż moim OTP jest Crabtree i Higgins. Ale cóż. Stało się.  Napisane i miejsce w piekle zaklepane. Ale pociesza mnie to, ze RainbowUnicorn będzie smażyła się tam razem z mną, gdyż ten ff był pisany na jej życzenie ;)Przepraszam za błędy wszelakie i nieudolny opis TYCH scen.





	Pająk w śnieżnej zamieci

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/gifts).



> Ficzek napisany dawno, dawno temu w odległej galaktyce, gdy po ziemi chodziły dinozaury, a ja byłam młoda i głupia (teraz tylko jestem głupia xD ) czyli jakieś 5 lat temu. Powstał on na fali uwielbienia do serialu Detektyw Murdoch oraz książek autorstwa Maureen Jennings, na podstawie, których powstał ów serial.  
> Główną parą jest Murdoch i Crabtree, mimo iż moim OTP jest Crabtree i Higgins. Ale cóż. Stało się. Napisane i miejsce w piekle zaklepane. Ale pociesza mnie to, ze RainbowUnicorn będzie smażyła się tam razem z mną, gdyż ten ff był pisany na jej życzenie ;)  
> Przepraszam za błędy wszelakie i nieudolny opis TYCH scen.

   

Murdoch kończył właśnie pisać raport z zakończonego śledztwa. To był kolejny sukces. Kolejny złoczyńca  był już w drodze na stryczek. Murdoch spojrzał na fotografię załączoną do akt. Spoglądał z niej młody chłopak, zaledwie 18- letni. Słodki jak aniołek nie przypominał wcale okrutnej bestii, która zgwałciła i zamordowała pięć małych dziewczynek. Detektyw odłożył pióro i zamknął teczkę. Spojrzał na zegarek - dochodziła 22. Nie miał ochoty wracać do zimnego i pustego pokoju w pensjonacie, w którym mieszkał. Mógł oczywiście iść na odbywający się bal policjantów. Jednak i na rozrywkę nie miał chęci. Nie widział sensu jakiejkolwiek aktywności towarzyskiej bez Julii u boku. Westchnął głęboko. Zdjął z wieszaka swój zimowy płaszcz i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

  
Skinął uprzejmie do siedzącego przy pulpicie konstabla.   
_\- Coś się stało John?_ -zapytał detektyw widząc markotną minę posterunkowego.  
_\- Żona się obraziła bo mieliśmy iść na ten bal. A tu służba. I ta pogoda_ \- wskazał na szalejącą na zewnątrz zamieć.  
_\- Rozumiem -_ powiedział Murdoch i zamyślił się spoglądając w wirujące płatki śniegu. _\- John -_ zwrócił się do konstabla _\- idź na ten bal. Zastąpię cię._  
_\- Ależ sir, co powie na to inspektor?_  
_\- Biorę to na siebie. Już dawno zapomniałem jak to jest być konstablem. Miłej zabawy._  
_\- Och sir, dziękuję -_ posterunkowy nie krył swojej radości. Szybko opuścił swoje stanowisko i wybiegł z komisariatu.

  
Murdoch odwiesił swój płaszcz, zamknąwszy uprzednio drzwi wejściowe i zajął miejsce za pulpitem. Na czwartym posterunku panowała cisza. W areszcie nie było żadnych podejrzanych. Przypomniały mu się stare dobre czasy gdy zaczął pracę w policji. Uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie.  
Wtem usłyszał hałas dobiegający z tylnej części posterunku, tam gdzie trzymano policyjne konie.. Ostrożnie, trzymając broń w pogotowiu wszedł do stajni. Dojrzał przesuwający się po ścianie cień.  
_\- W imieniu policji Toronto... Zatrzymaj się!!! -_ krzyknął.  
_\- Jezus Maria, ale mnie pan wystraszył detektywie_ \- usłyszał odpowiedź. _\- Myślałem, że to znów jakiś włóczęga, szukający schronienia. Huh!_  
_\- George? Co tu robisz?_ \- zapytał zdziwiony obecnością konstabla Murdoch, chowając jednocześnie broń do kabury.  
_\- Mam dziś służbę, a pan detektywie? -_ George otrzepał mundur z trocin i słomy, które podsypywał właśnie w jednym z boksów.  
_\- Zastępuję Johna._  
_\- Ano tak bywa. Chodźmy na posterunek._

  
Obaj policjanci weszli do budynku posterunku. Konstabl Crabtree postawił żeliwny czajnik na piecyku aby zagrzać wody na kawę.  
Murdoch sięgnął po jedną z teczek. Wreszcie miał czas by poświęcić się lekturze sprawy, która od pewnego czasu nie dawała mu spokoju.  
_\- Dziękuję George_ \- powiedział gdy posterunkowy postawił przed nim kubek z kawą.  
_\- Sprawa Abelarda Johnsa? -_ zapytał widząc co czyta detektyw. _\- To było z dwa lata temu. Dziwne, że uniknął stryczka._  
_\- I chyba słusznie -_ odpowiedział detektyw. _\- Spójrz tutaj_ \- wskazał palcem na kartkę papieru. _\- Osoba tak upośledzona nie mogła przebiec takiego dystansu w tak krótkim czasie._  
_\- Ale się przyznał. A detektyw Brown nie widział innych poszlak._  
_\- Żałuję, że musiałem wtedy być na zwolnieniu. Miejmy nadzieję, że sąd ponownie rozpatrzy tę sprawę. A jego przyznanie się do winy niczego nie dowodzi. Łatwo jest manipulować Johnsem._

  
Zegar zaczął wybijać północ. Crabtree skrobał coś w swoim zeszycie a Murdoch nadal przeglądał akta spraw. Kilka minut po północy posterunek spowiła ciemność. Wszystkie lampy elektryczne zgasły. Jedynym źródłem światła był piecyk ogrzewający pomieszczenie, w którym siedzieli Murdoch i Crabtree.  
_\- A niech to!_ \- zaklął posterunkowy. _\- A miałem taką wspaniałą myśl i teraz zapomnę!_  
_\- Spokojnie George -_ powiedział detektyw włączając podręczną latarkę. _\- Poszukam lamp naftowych._  
Po chwili wrócił z dwoma lampami. Zapalił je i postawił na biurku.  
Usiadł na przeciwko konstabla i uśmiechnął się niepewnie.  
_\- O czym jest twoja nowa książka, George -_ zapytał by zabić nudę. Wiedział, że konstabl może mówić godzinami o swoich pomysłach. Twarz konstabla rozpromieniła się.  
_\- O zagadkowej śmierci pewnego naukowca, który wdał się w romans z Cyganką. Porzucona kobieta zostaje oskarżona o morderstwo i czary_.  
Detektyw skrzywił się lekko. Jako katolik ta tematyka była dla niego obrazoburcza.  
_\- George, czary?_  
_\- Spokojnie detektywie, kto teraz wierzy w gusła?_ \- powiedział konstabl schylając się po upuszczony ołówek. Detektyw przeniósł wzrok na wypięte pośladki George'a. Nie mógł od nich oderwać wzroku. Po chwili poczuł ucisk w spodniach. Przełknął głośno ślinę i szybko przeżegnał się. Wiedział, a raczej wierzył, że myśli jakie teraz przechodziły mu przez głowę to prosta ścieżka do piekła. Jednak nie potrafił się opanować. Podszedł do konstabla i położył swoją masywną dłoń drwala na pośladku mężczyzny.   
_\- Co pan robi?_ \- zapytał zaskoczony posterunkowy.  
_\- Pająk_ \- odpowiedział spanikowany Murdocha. _\- Chodził po tobie._  
_\- Pająk?_ \- Crabtree stanął naprzeciwko detektywa i sięgnął po jego dłoń. Położył ją na swoich pośladkach _\- Może tam jeszcze jest?_

  
Murdoch dał ponieść się wodzy i zatopił swoje usta w ustach konstabla. Ten odwzajemnił pocałunek wsuwając swój język do usta Williama. Recę obu mężczyzn zaczęły wędrować błądząc i odkrywając ciała. Murdoch wprawnie rozpiął pas od munduru konstabla, zsuwając go z ramion mężczyzny. Nie odrywali się od siebie, nie szczędząc namiętnych pocałunków. W końcu posterunkowy ukląkł przed detektywem. Rozpiął jego spodnie uwalniając 'z pułapki' nabrzmiałego już penisa. Od razu zaczął pieścić go, zataczając okręgi wokół niego. Z ust detektywa dało się usłyszeć ciche pojękiwania rozkoszy. Po kilkunastu minutach podniósł swojego kochanka i lekko pchnął na stojące obok biurko. Konstabl położył się na nim a detektyw uniósł do góry jego nogi jednocześnie powoli przenikając do wnętrza George'a. Policjant przygryzł mocno wargę aż do krwi chcąc stłumić krzyk z bólu. Detektyw był bardzo delikatny. Jego ruchy były powolne i rytmiczne. Nachylił się nad konstablem kradnąc raz po raz krótkie acz namiętne pocałunki. Po posterunku rozchodziły się ciche odgłosy rozkoszy i stłumione oddechy kochanków. Detektyw odwrócił konstabla na brzuch. Wszedł w niego ponownie. Tym razem był bardziej ostry. Przyspieszył swoje ruchy, jednak nadal były one rytmiczne i zsynchronizowane z ruchami bioder konstabla. Detektyw co raz bardziej przyspieszał. Z biurka zaczęły spadać przedmioty. Lampa rozbiła się na tysiące drobnych kawałków. Jednak oni nie zwracali na te drobnostki uwagi, pochłonięci miłosną grą. Murdoch pociągnął za sobą kochanka i usiadł na fotelu. Crabtree oplótł swoimi nogami biodra Williama, opadając na jego członek, zachowując harmonię. Obaj wyczuli nadchodzący moment orgazmu. Murdoch zaczął masturbować konstabla, by po chwili ten skończył na jego torsie. Chwilę później sam wystrzelił zalewając wnętrze mężczyzny ciepłą spermą. Konstabl opadł na Murdocha a ten delikatnie zaczął całować jego tors.   
W głowie jak zła przepowiednia grzmiał głos, który przepowiadał mu rychłe potępienie. Nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Był jednak pewny, że biorąc zastępstwo za konstabla Johna postąpił słusznie. Wiedział, że tego dyżuru nie zapomni do końca swojego życia.

 

 


End file.
